1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dispenser for dispensing individual sheets of paper from a stack of notepaper, and in one aspect, to a novel refillable desk top notepaper dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to an improvement in a refillable dispenser for use in dispensing sheets of notepaper wherein each sheet in the stack is adhered adhesively by a narrow band of readily releasable repositionable adhesive coated along one edge thereof to the next adjacent sheet along alternately opposite edges of successive sheets.
One such dispenser for the sheet material is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,392, assigned to the assignee of this application, wherein the stack of sheets are disposed in a box for dispensing through a slot positioned in the top of the box and centrally disposed parallel to the opposite edges of the sheets which are coated with the band of adhesive. Alternately, the subject patent discloses a dispenser for a stack of sheet material wherein a base is provided for supporting a removable cover within which is disposed the stack of sheet material. The cover is provided with an opening in the top wall and the stack of sheets are urged toward the top wall by a spring. The top wall is formed by two inclined portions which terminate at the dispensing opening. This dispenser comprises four basic parts to dispense the stack of sheets, and the sharp edges in the dispenser at the opening cause the sheets that were dispensed to become stressed during the dispensing action about the edges of the opening and thus retain a curl after the sheets were dispensed.
A second U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,666, assigned to the assignee of this application discloses a further embodiment of a dispenser for a stack of sheets. This dispenser comprises a box member which fits about the stack of sheets and has a centrally disposed opening transverse to the edges coated with the adhesive. A spring member in the box presses the stack of sheets toward the opening. Extending from the top wall of the box and into the opening are flexible polymeric flaps which during the dispensing opening define an arcuate wall about which the sheets are drawn as they are dispensed. This structure thus avoids the development of any curl forming in the dispensed sheets, and thus the sheets, after being dispensed and positioned on a receptor sheet lay flat and thus are not subject to becoming dislodged. It is advantageous that the sheets, after being dispensed, are not stressed to curl away from the receptor surface. This dispenser, as noted however, comprises a number of parts, and because it is formed from a box which is not refillable it lacks certain advantages. Further, the lightweight nature of the dispenser does not make it convenient as a desk dispenser since the sheets could not be removed from the box with one hand.
The present invention provides numerous improvements over the prior art dispenser structures. The dispenser of the present invention is a refillable desk-type dispenser. The dispenser is formed of few parts, two. The dispenser can be formed to be very attractive for use on the desk top.
The present invention provides a dispenser for the adhesive-coated notepapers which does not leave a curl in each sheet of paper after the same is dispensed.